


Pang Habang Buhay

by loeyviosa



Series: A Sky Full of Stars [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BaekYeol - Freeform, Break Up - Make Up, ChanBaek - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: Despite achieving his dreams, Chanyeol still feels incomplete until they meet again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Series: A Sky Full of Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Pang Habang Buhay

**Author's Note:**

> as promised... napaaga lang :-) 
> 
> bear with my typos. unbeta-d again. enjoy reading! 
> 
> ps. niya and siya are for chanyeol. this is his side of the story.
> 
> pps. not much. don't expect. it's just the ending. so if you haven't read their story, go and check my work list and look for the one titled Sa Susunod Na Habang Buhay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Okay lang ako dito, la.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol habang nakaupo sa pahabang upuan sa loob ng locker room. “Huwag ka nang umiyak.  _ Two years _ na ako dito, di ka pa nasanay? Hanggang ngayon umiiyak ka pa rin kapag nag-uusap tayo.” Natatawa pang dagdag niya.

Yes, dalawang taon na ang nakalilipas.  _ Ang bilis ng panahon, ‘no? _ Chanyeol is currently working as a bartender at a cruise ship bar. This is what he has been wanting to do ever since college kaya nga siya kumuha at nagtapos ng HRM. Estudyante palang, nakalatag at plano na ang gusto niyang maging trabaho at ngayon ay  _ natupad _ na niya iyon kasama ang pangarap sa pamilya unti-unti na ring nangyayari dahil sa sipag at tiyaga.

Nagpunas ang lola ng luha gamit ang isang bimpo. Kausap niya ito ngayon, video call. Minsanan lang kasing tumawag si Chanyeol, siguro mga dalawa o tatlong beses sa isang buwan dahil mahal ang pang load para sa internet. Hindi libre para sa mga empleyado unless mataas ang posisyon sa barko. Kaya gusto man ni Chanyeol na palaging makausap ang lola dahil alam niyang miss na miss siya nito, hindi magawa ni Chanyeol kasi tumatawag din siya sa La Union, sa mama at papa niya. Kaysa raw gastusin niya pang-load, ipapadala nalang sa pamilya lalo pa’t siya na ang sumusuporta sa pag-aaral ng isa niyang kapatid at ‘yung isa naman ay panay pabili ng sapatos. Palagi nito ‘yon sa tuwing nakakausap ang Kuya Chanyeol. Atleta kasi.

“Kailan ka ba kasi uuwi?”

Natawa si Chanyeol sa sinabing ‘yon ng lola. “Matagal pa ulit.” Ang sabi niya. Dalawang taon man na sa trabaho, nakauwi naman siya last year. Isang buwan siyang nagbakasyon tapos ay balik ulit at hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa muling nakakauwi. Mas humaba kasi ang kontrata niya ngayong taon kumpara noong nakaraan. Kulang kasi sa bartenders. Mas marami ang waiter and chef. 

“Bukambibig ka ng lolo mo.” Ang sabi ng lola. Speaking of his grandfather, nakarecover naman ito but of course not entirely pero at least nakakapagsalita nang muli nang maayos. Naka-wheelchair na nga lang. Isa iyon sa lubos na ipinagpapasalamat ng matatanda sakaniya dahil siya ang nagbigay ng pambili ‘non. Tumutulong din naman si Sehun na nagtatrabaho na rin ngayon. Mas matanda kasi si Chanyeol dito ng ilang taon. 

“Sabihin mo sakaniya, la, magpalakas siya at ipapasyal ko siya kahit saan niya gusto pag-uwi ko.”

Hindi na rin nagtagal ang kwentuhan nila nang lola matapos ‘non dahil oras na para mag-trabaho si Chanyeol. Tumayo na siya matapos ang tawag at lumapit sa sariling locker, itinago ron ang cellphone at kinuha ang uniform upang makapagpalit na. Marami-rami ang customers ngayon, parang peak season, simula pa ‘yan kahapon.

Kasalukuyan niyang dinodoblehan ang plain white shirt na suot nang tawagin siya ng isang kasamahan. “Chanyeol, kailangan ka na sa labas!”

“Susunod na!” Sagot niya rito at dali-dali nang inayos ang tie na nasa ilalim ng vest na suot at saka isinara ang pinto ng locker.

Pagkalabas, just as he expected, maraming tao. He briskly went to his spot which is in the bar. Nakipag-highfive pa sa isa pang bartender dahil hindi kakayanin ng isa na si Jongin na naging kaibigan niya na rin sa paglipas ng panahon. Sino pa bang magdadamayan sa isang foreign country, edi iyong mga kauri mo rin. “Medyo late yata tol, ah?”

“Lola ko tumawag, eh.”

“Nung isang araw si mama ah?” Malokong sabi ni Jongin at ginaya pa ang way kung paano niya sabihin ang  _ mama _ . Madalas kasi siya nitong naririnig bilang halos palagi nga silang magkasama. 

“Ganun talaga. Miss nila ako, eh.”

Normal na sakanila iyong mag-usap habang nagtatrabaho at hihinto lang sa tuwing may order mula sa waiter or may customer na lalapit. Tulad ngayon, may grupo ng kababaihan na lumapit sa bar. Apat sila and based on how they speak, Chanyeol presumes the ladies are Latina. Sa dalawang taon niya sa trabaho, natututo na rin siyang identify ang pinagkaiba ng foreigners base sa salita or mismong sa hitsura nila.

“Good evening, ladies.” He says in his usual enthusiastic tone. Sobrang recognizable ng pagkakaiba nila ni Jongin dahil usually sexy and flirtatious tone ang ginagamit nito. Not because type nito ang ibang guest but because that’s his way to entertain them. Usap lang naman and they are in a bar, while si Chanyeol ‘yung parang friendly type kahit na maraming sumusubok kuhain ang atensyon nito, parang wala pa ni isang nag-tagumpay.

Hindi naman sa manhid o bato si Chanyeol para hindi makaramdam at hindi maattract. Of course, they are  _ few _ na natipuhan niya pero lumilipas din dahil kadalasan ay hindi na niya nakikita pang muli at sabihin na rin nating malaking factor ‘yung nangyari  _ two years ago. _ Sa madaling salita, natuto na siya upang hindi na maulit ‘yon and now he knows how to set his priorities better. 

“Good evening.” Nagpapacute na sabi ng isa. Iyong pinakamalapit kay Chanyeol. Cute ito. Maputi, chubby, big curls ang buhok at may bangs. Pasok sa taste niya actually. Chanyeol is  _ bi. _ He gets attracted with both males and females at iyan din talaga ang mga tipo niya.  _ Cute. _ “Is there any drink you want to offer to us? We want to try something new and unique.”

Bago pa man makasagot si Chanyeol, sumingit na si Jongin. Madalas nitong tuksuhin si Chanyeol at ipagtulakan na kahit konti ay makipagflirt din naman sa guests dahil nga sa hindi ginagawa ni Chanyeol pero kahit isang beses ay hindi pa nagtatagumpay si Jongin. Katulad nga ng sinabi kanina, Chanyeol has never done that kahit pa sa mga natipuhan niya. 

“You made the right decision to go here during his shift, madame.” Ang sabi ni Jongin sabay motion ng kamay kay Chanyeol. “He’s the best in this field. He also experiments if you want something you’ve never tried before.”

Nagtawanan ang mga babae. Napapailing si Chanyeol.

_ Gwapong-gwapo, eh. _ Mabentang-mabenta siya sa mga customer.

“That’s good! I guess we’re lucky to go here at this time when two of the most attractive bartenders are on duty.” Ang sabi ng isa sakanila. Straight naman ang buhok nito at malagkit ang tingin kay Jongin. “Show us what you’ve got, then. We want something we’ve never tried before.”

Chanyeol nods at saka kinuha na sa shelf behind the counter ang mga kailangan niya na nasa harapan lang niya at saka pasimpleng sinamaan ng tingin si Jongin na tumatawa lang.

Mukha namang naamaze naman ang mga babae sa ginawa ni Chanyeol. He performed what bartenders usually do sa harap ng customer, mixing drinks, at saka isa-isa itong binigyan.

“Try that.” Ang sabi niya matapos huling bigyan ang babaeng nakabig curls na pinakamalapit sakaniya then he leaned on the counter, waiting for the lady’s reaction and as expected from  _ the best bartender they had  _ katulad ng palaging sinasabi ng manager sakaniya, the ladies loved the drink.

“Thank you so much!” Ang sabi ng mga babae after praising him. “What’s your name, by the way?”

Ibibigay na sana ni Jongin nang mahalata ni Chanyeol iyon nga ang gagawin nito kaya mabilis niyang inunahan. “That’s a secret. I’ll tell you if we met somewhere else than here.” He says and winked bago hinarap ang panibagong dating na customer.

Pagkatapos iyon gawan ni Chanyeol ng drink, tinapik ni Jongin ang balikat niya sabay bulong. “Bago ‘yon, ah? Kumikindat ka na ngayon? Type mo ‘no?” Chismosong tanong nito.

Chanyeol chuckles. “Tignan natin kung type ko nga ba kapag attracted pa rin ako  _ pag nagkita kami ulit. _ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Tanggalin mo ‘yang mga nakasaksak bago ka umalis para pumasok, Chanyeol, ha?” Paalala ng cabinmate at tinuturing na ring kuya ni Chanyeol na si Minseok. Walang palya ‘yan simula noong nagkasama sila ni Chanyeol sa cabin. Araw-araw pinaalala kay Chanyeol na huwag maging pabaya at baka maging cause ng kung anong aksidente. Hinahayaan nalang ni Chanyeol kahit minsan medyo nakakarindi kasi paulit-ulit na.

“Oo, akong bahala, kuya. Pumasok ka na.” 

Unlike Chanyeol, Minseok is a restaurant chef. Kung tutuusin dapat ay kasama rin sa bar ang makakasama ni Chanyeol kaso wala ng bakante after he went back from the Philippines for a month vacation kaya si Minseok ang nakasama niya. Rotation lang naman kasi sa paggamit ng kwarto. Walang permanenta at talagang mapapalitan kapag umuwi ang empleyado.

Lumabas na si Minseok samantalang nakahiga pa rin si Chanyeol. Meron pa siyang ilang oras at mamaya nalang siya babangon dahil 3 PM palang naman, Chicago, USA time. 5 AM natapos ang shift niya at nakabalik siya ng cabin quarter to six dahil nag-ayos pa ron at tumulong na siya para mapabilis. Naka-eight hours pa rin naman siya ng tulog at hindi na siya inaantok pa kaya naglaro nalang siya saglit sa cellphone. 9 PM pa naman ang pasok niya sa bar.

Makalipas ang ilang saglit, nakaramdam siya ng gutom kaya nagpainit siya ng tubig at saka hinanda ang kakaining instant yakisoba. He knows how to cook, tho. Hindi nalang din talaga nagagawa dahil bukod sa nakakawalang gana naman talagang gawin ‘yon kapag mag-isa lang, wala naman silang stock doon bukod sa mga instant food. They rather buy proper meal outside or katulad ng kinakain ni Chanyeol ngayon, cup noodles.

He is listening to random songs lang habang nagpapalipas ng oras. One fact about Chanyeol is that he is an old soul. He prefers old songs rather than the new ones today, usually from the 80s to 90s. Napahinto lang ang pakikinig niya sa sariling playlist niya ng bandang Fra Lippo Lippi, he is a fan, nang may notification na lumitaw as a banner sa phone niya. It is a text message from  _ Mackenyu. _

_ I am back! _

Pagkabasa ‘non, mabilis na nagreply si Chanyeol at saka na dali-daling naligo. Nagbihis siya ng usual outfit niya kapag wala sa trabaho na black shirt and short, put on his snapback, at saka lumabas ng cabin. Of course, he did not forget to unplug everything dahil first, hindi naman siya irresponsable and second, sinong hindi magiging responsable kung si Minseok ang kasama sa cabin?

Pumunta siya sa lugar ng barko na sinabi ni Mackenyu. Nasa middle deck ito, nakatanaw sa labas habang pinanonood ang magandang paghampas ng mahinang alon sa karagatan.

Tinawag niya ito na mabilis namang lumingon at nang humarap ito, Chanyeol automatically spreads his arm at lumapit naman si Mackenyu sakaniya upang mayakap. Saglit lang ‘yon. Tinapik siya ni Macken when they broke the hug.

“Nung isang araw pa embarkation ah? Bakit ngayon ka lang nagpakita?” Sa laki ng barko, imposibleng magkakitaan talaga lahat ng empleyado.  _ There is only a small chance of meeting someone you know in the ship  _ kung hindi mo ito kahilera ng trabaho dahil iba ang duty nila.

“Pagdating na pagdating ko dito pinagtrabaho agad ako. Ngayon lang ako nagkachance magpahinga kaya naisipan ko nang itext ka kasi alam ko namimiss mo na ako. Tanong ka nang tanong kung dito ba ang sampa ko, eh.”

“Oo, tapos di ka naman nagrereply.”

“Kasi nga gusto ko sa personal na. Ito na nga oh! Tampo pa?” Umirap si Macken.

Chanyeol made a face. “Oo na. So pano ‘yan… magkasama nanaman tayo.”

Mackenyu nods, “Ganun na nga.”

“Wow?” Sabi ni Chanyeol, “Parang lugi ka pa ah?”

And they laugh. 

Konting catch up until nagpaalam na ito dahil may gagawin pa habang si Chanyeol ay bumalik naman sa cabin niya at saglit na umidlip. Nang sumapit ang alas siete, nagsimula na siyang mag-ayos. Naligo ulit at nagbihis lang ng plain white shirt na dodoblehan ng uniporme. Sinuot niya na rin ang slacks na katerno ng uniform at saka na lumabas upang magpunta sa bar na nasa higher deck.

The usual happened. Palagi namang busy ron dahil isa ito sa mga lugar sa barko na hindi nawawalan ng tao. Of course, kapag nagpalit ng pasahero, ang bar ang hindi palalagpasin ng karamihan basta pasok na sa age. 

Weeks passed, it is time for them para bumaba. Paminsan-minsan ay pwede naman basta nagkataon na hindi oras ng trabaho ang pag-stop ng barko for embarkation. Lumabas si Chanyeol kasama ang closest friends na siyempre ay kabilang si Jongin, ang waiter na si Yixing, at ang kitchen staff na si Kyungsoo. Sinubukan ding isama ni Chanyeol si Mackenyu dahil kahit naman siya lang ang pinakaclose nito, madali rin nitong nakasundo ang mga kaibigan.

Kung nagtataka kayo kung paano nakilala ito ni Chanyeol gayong hindi naman sila magkalinya ng trabaho, they met sa airport the first time Chanyeol left the Philippines. Siyempre, parehong pinoy kaya nakapag-usap at nagkataon pang iisa ang destinasyon nila kaya nang mag tanong si Chanyeol kung ano bang gagawin doon ni Macken, napag-alaman niyang pareho pala sila ng kompanyang papasukan at pareho rin ng barkong sasampahan. Sabay lang din sila nagsimula ni Macken. Ito ang pinakaunang  _ naging _ kaibigan ni Chanyeol sa trabaho kaya ganun na nga lang ang tuwa nang malamang nasa iisang barko ulit sila. Unlike him kasi, pangatlong uwi na ni Macken. Noong pangalawang balik nito, hindi sila magkasama ni Chanyeol. Naiba ito ng sinampahan.

Let’s just say  _ namiss nila ang isa’t-isa. _

“Saan tayo kakain?” Ayun agad ang tanong ni Jongin sa mga kaibigan nang makababa sila. 

Sumimangot si Kyungsoo. “Imbes na enjoyin mo muna ang lugar, ayan talaga ang inisip mo ‘no?”

“Bakit?” Sagot ni Jongin. “Kasama sa pag-appreciate ng isang lugar ang pagtangkilik din sa mga pagkain nila ‘no!” Palagi silang nagbabangayan. Tinutukso na nga ni Chanyeol sa isa’t-isa pero wala namang epekto ‘cause for the two, it is purely platonic. Si Jongin ayaw sa commitment at masaya nang fumiflirt sa mga guest sa bar na iba’t-ibang lahi samantalang si Kyungsoo naman ay simpleng wala lang nararamdaman. Nito nalang din tumigil si Chanyeol sa panunukso. Bukod kasi sa wala naman siyang napapala, nang mag-send siya ng picture sa lola niya kung saan kasama niya ang mga kaibigan, ibang tao ang nagreply sakaniya. Hindi si lola kundi ang pinsang Sehun.

Apparently, proud na pinakita ‘yon ng lola kay Sehun pero instead na si Chanyeol, iba ang pumukaw sa atensyon nito.

_ Si Kyungsoo. _

Ayun, kinulit na siya nito magmula noon. Ano raw pangalan, pwede daw bang i-add sa Facebook at kung anu-ano pang katanungan mula sa pagkatao ni Kyungsoo. Sa pagkakaalam ni Chanyeol, friends na ang dalawa sa Facebook pero hanggang doon lang ang nalalaman niya dahil sa tuwing nagtatanong siya sa kahit sino sa dalawa, wala siyang nakukuhang sagot.

Si Sehun sinasabi ay hindi na niya kailangang alamin pa habang si Kyungsoo naman ay sinasabihan siyang huwag maging chismoso.

In short, ginamit lang  _ yata _ siya para magkalovelife. Ni wala man lang mga utang na loob.  _ Jk. _

Back to the present, may point naman si Jongin pero ayaw pa ring magpatalo ni Kyungsoo. “Pero hindi agad-agad. Mukha ka lang talagang pagkain.”

“Talaga, kahit ano pang sabihin mo. Patay na ako panigurado kung hindi ako kumakain. Sabihin mo ‘yan kapag hindi na tinatanggap ng bituka mo ang pagkain.”

Para silang mga bata. Si Yixing na ang umawat. Mukhang nag-eenjoy pa kasi si Chanyeol o wala nalang pakielam dahil nasanay na. Basta magkasama ‘yang sina Jongin at Kyungsoo, panigurado bangayan.

“Tama na. Marami akong alam na restaurant dito.” Sabi nito bilang ito ang pinakamatanda sakanilang apat at pinakamatagal na sa kompanya. “Ano bang gusto niyang makain?”

“Deep-dish pizza!” Mabilis na sagot ni Jongin na as usual, sinagot ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na nagulat sina Chanyeol at Yixing.

“Lagi nang may ganyan on board. Pwede maiba naman?”

“Eh, hindi naman natin palaging nakakain.”

“Eh, palagi kong naamoy sa kitchen. Nakakaumay na.”

“Ikaw ‘yon! Kami hindi!”

“Palaging may ganyan. Anytime pwede mong kainin. Huwag kang mag-dahilan.” Kyungsoo says sabay harap kay Yixing at Chanyeol na pinanonood nalang silang dalawa ngayon.

“Tapos na kayo?” Bored na tanong ni Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Di kasi maawat bibig niyan, eh. Huwag niyo na nga ‘yanisama!”

Sasagot pa sana si Jongin dahil wala talagang nagpapatalo sakanila nang akbayan ito ni Chanyeol sa may ulo, tinakpan ang bibig, at saka nagsimulang maglakad. Nadala niya si Jongin.

“Ako na magdedecide. Walang magrereklamo.”

“Bakit, ikaw ba magbabayad?” Pabirong tanong ni Jongin.

“Gusto mo itulak kita don?” Pabirong tanong ni Chanyeol dahil hindi pa naman sila nakakalayo.

“Joke lang, tol.” Jongin says. Mas malaki si Chanyeol, eh. Walang palag.

Hindi naman ganun kalayo ang nilakad nila. Maraming malapit kung saan sila bumaba. Pumasok na sila sa isang seafood restaurant at buti nalang ay naisip ‘yon ni Chanyeol dahil pagkadating nila ay apat na pares ng mga mata ang nagliwanag, kabilang na ang kaniya.

“Lobster!” Sabi ni Yixing.

“Upo na tayo.”

At humanap na nga sila ng pwesto saka nag-order. Jampacked. Weekend kasi. Buti nalang at may bakante pa.

Si Yixing na ang kumausap sa kumuha ng order nila with Jongin’s pagsingit for his additional orders.

“Ubusin mo lahat ‘yon, ah?” Parang matandang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Pinaghiwalay talaga sila nina Yixing at Chanyeol. Si Jongin ang katabi niya habang nasa tabi naman ni Yixing si Kyungsoo pero mukhang mali rin kasi magkaharap sila. 

“Talaga.” Ang sagot ni Jongin. 

Inagaw nalang ni Chanyeol ang atensyon nito at naglaro silang dalawa ng ML. Mas mabuti na ‘yon kaysa magbangayan sila ni Kyungsoo. Nakakarindi. 

  
  


Nang makarating ang order nila, galit galit muna. Lalo na si Kyungsoo na muling ginalit ni Jongin.

“Uy, Kyungsoo, huwag ka masyadong kumain. Baka anong mangyari sayo. Kanina pa mataas ang dugo mo.”

“Alam mo hindi tataas ang dugo ko, ‘yung iyo ang magbabago ng galaw. Pag di ka pa tumahimik, dadanak ‘yan dito.” 

Isang oras din sila doong nagkukwentuhan at nagsisisimot. Syempre, hati-hati sa bill at nagpahinga muna saglit bago nag-decide na maglakad-lakad upang bumaba ang kinain. Namasyal sila. Minsan lang naman kasi makalabas pero hindi ‘yon buong araw. 

Magdidilim na when it’s time for them to go back. Hindi sila masyadong nagpakapagod dahil may trabaho pa. Nagkataon na sabay-sabay sila ng shift ngayon.

Chanyeol did his usual routine nang makabalik sa cabin. Naligo siya ulit, of course at saka dumiretso na sa bar.  _ Work time! _

New faces na ulit kasi nagpalit na ng passengers. He’s currently making drinks para sa couple na pumunta sa bar counter when Sejeong, a waitress, appeared.

“May request ang buffer, Kuya Chanyeol.” Mas bata ito sakaniya. “May mukhang yayamanin don sa restaurant na nagcecelebrate ng birthday. Inendorse nila ‘yung experimental cocktails mo.”

“Lahat naman ng nagccruise dito mayaman, Se.” Pagsingit ni Jongin sabay agaw ng ginagawa ni Chanyeol.

“Mukhang mas, kuya. VIP, eh.”

“Sana all.” Pabirong sabi ni Jongin kahit totoo ay wala na kasi talagang masabi sabay baling kay Chanyeol. “Sige, ako nang bahala. Gawin mo na pinagagawa sayo.”

At nag-usap na sila ni Sejeong. Sinabi nito kung ilan at iba pang impormasyon. Inantay ni Sejeong matapos si Chanyeol sa pitong cocktail dahil hindi naman pwedeng siya ang magdala. Sa kabilang hall ang buffet restaurant. May trabaho pa siya sa bar.

Pagkatapos niya ay umalis na rin si Sejeong at hinatid doon ang drinks. Kinuha iyon ng waiter sa restaurant. Makalipas ang ilang saglit lang, muling nakita ni Chanyeol na papalapit si Sejeong.

“Kuya, andyan ‘yung manager ng restaurant.”

“Oh, bakit daw?” Nakaramdam ng kaba si Chanyeol. May mali ba siyang nagawa? Hindi ba nagustuhan? Pa-endorse endorse pa kasi sila doon.  _ Pero mali siya ng akala.  _ Sejeong grins. “Gusto kang mameet nung may birthday. Kuya, nagustuhan nilang lahat ‘yung gawa mo!”

Ipinagpaalam ng manager ng restaurant si Chanyeol sa manager ng bar. Pumayag naman ito.

“Basta mabilis lang, ha? Maraming tao ngayon.”

Pumunta si Chanyeol sa buffet restaurant kasama ang manager ‘non. Pangalawang beses palang siya nakakapasok don. Noong unang beses ay naghatid siya ng wine sa kitchen.

“This way..” May kwarto silang pinasukan. Now Chanyeol knows kung bakit nasabi ni Sejeong na VIP ang guest. Mahal kasi ang additional payment para sa private room.

“Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen..” Pagpukaw ng manager sa atensyon ng mga pasahero. “I would like to introduce to you the one behind these ambrosian cocktail drinks..” At humakbang si Chanyeol palapit upang mas makita siya ngunit nawala ang ngiti sa labi niya nang dumako ang paningin niya sa taong malapit sa nakaupo sa gitna who Chanyeol suspects is the one celebrating birthday.

Halatang nagulat din naman iyon.

Sa dinami-dami ba naman kasi ng lugar, sa barko pa?  _ Sa lugar kung saan nanaman siya nagtatrabaho? _

“Chanyeol..”

Everyone frowns. They all look confused. “Do you know him,  _ Baekhyun _ ?

Ngunit bago pa ito makasagot, someone barged in. “I am sorry to interrupt but Mr. Park is needed in the bar now. Mr. Kim can’t handle the guests alone.”

Kaya gulat man sa nangyayari, kinailangan nang magpaalam ni Chanyeol. Nagdadatingan na kasi ang mga guest. Katulad ng sinabi sa isang waiter na pumasok, pinatatawag na siya dahil hindi kaya ni Jongin mag-isa.

Pagbalik sa bar, ginawa ni Chanyeol ang trabaho niya but he is not as lively like he usually is. Parang lutang pa siya at isang beses pa ngang natapon ang ginagawang cocktail dahil hindi sumaktong sa glass kaya pinunasan niya ang counter bago gumawa ng bago.

Nang maubos ang tao sa area nila ni Jongin, hinarap siya nito.

“Pare, okay ka lang? Kanina ko pa napapansin parang lumilipad yata ‘yang utak mo ah? Mali pa ‘yung nabigay mo ron sa isang chic. Buti nalang type ka yata at pinalagpas nalang.”

Sumandal naman si Chanyeol sa counter. “Wala ‘to. Pagod siguro. Lumabas pa tayo kanina, diba?”

“Mukhang di ka okay. Wala pa naman ulit tao. Magpahinga ka muna sa likod. Ako nang bahala dito. Kayang-kaya ko na ‘to.”

Ayaw man niyang iwanan si Jongin, Chanyeol knew mas makakabuti nga kung saglit siya makakapag-sa. Pagdating sa locker room, naupo siya sa isang pahabang upuan at saka tumitig sa kawalan.

Dalawang taon na ang nakalilipas. Sa dinami-dami ng lugar na magkikita ulit sila, sa lugar kung saan nagtatrabaho pa talaga siya?  _ Ulit? _

Tumingala siya at tumitig sa ceiling, nilaylay ang ulo sa may likuran niya, at itinukod ang dalawang kamay bago bumuntong hininga. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sa muling pagbalik ni Chanyeol sa bar, medyo umokay na siya but not entirely. Hindi pa rin mawala sa isip niya kung sino ang nakita kanina. 

Tuloy-tuloy na ang trabaho until six in the morning. Pabalik siya ng cabin when someone at the balcony caught his attention. 

Saglit siyang napatigil. Likod palang, kilala na niya. Sabihin nalang nating sa maikling panahon,  _ nakabisado niya ang kabuoan nito. _

Lalagpasan na sana niya dahil gustuhin man niyang kamustahin, he is not sure kung gusto rin ba nitong makausap siya. Isa pa, hindi niya alam ang sasabihin, kung paano ito iaapproach kung sakanila. Hanggang sa naramdaman  _ yata  _ nito na may nakatitig at nahuli na siya, hindi na niya nagawang umalis. Umikot si  _ Baekhyun _ paharap sa direksyon niya.

Nagtama ang tingin nila. Chanyeol felt his heart skip a beat. Ang tagal niyang hindi naramdaman ‘yon, ah? Oo, hindi naiwasang maattract siya sa mga nakakasalmuha sa araw-araw ba naman but they all have the same effect on him. Hindi tulad nito. Hindi tulad  _ noon _ . Hindi tulad  _ ngayon. _

As far as he remembers, last two years pa ang huli. Ngayon nalang ulit. Ngayon na nasa harapan na niya  _ muli _ si Baekhyun pero mukhang hindi natupad ang huli niyang sinabi rito. 

_ May lungkot pa rin sa mga mata nito.  _ Ang pinagkaiba lang, hindi na katulad noon. Siguro talagang hindi iyon maiiwasan. Kung sabagay,  _ hindi naman talaga natin nakukuha ang lahat ng ginugusto. _

“Kamusta?” 

Si Baekhyun na ang unang nagsalita. Yumuko siya at sandaling tumingin aa sapatos, sa lapag bago ito muling tignan sa mga mata. “Ayos lang. Ikaw? Hindi ko inexpect ‘yon ah.”

“So do I.” Ang sagot ni Baekhyun. At isang mahabang katahimikan ang nagdaan. Parang wala ni isa sakanilang dalawa ang alam kung ano ba ang dapat sabihin hanggang sa may tumawa sakaniya mula sa kanan. Naagaw ng taong ‘yon ang atensyon nilang dalawa. Parang hindi naman nito napansin si Baekhyun.

Si Mackenyu. Patalon itong lumapit kay Chanyeol at ipinatong ang kamay sa balikat niya.

“Pabalik ka na sa cabin? Tara, almusal muna tayo. Tagal na nating di nagkakasabay, eh. Alam ko namimiss mo na ako.”

Natawa si Chanyeol. Baekhyun cleared his throat kaya muli niya itong tinignan.  _ Akala siguro nawala ito sa isip niya. _

Doon lang din napansin ni Mackenyu ang presensya ni Baekhyun. “Ay, sorry po.” Magalang nitong sabi kay Baekhyun sabay tingin muli kay Chanyeol. Bumulong lang pero may kalakasan yata talaga ang boses nito kaya narinig ni Baekhyun. “Kilala mo?”

Hindi naman sumagot si Chanyeol. Kinalabit lang nito sa kamay si Macken sincen magkadikit sila. Mukha tuloy silang maghoholding hands. Doon ang focus ng mata ni Baekhyun.

Maya-maya, mukhang hindi na ito nakapagpigil pa. “Excuse me.” Baekhyun flashes a weak smiles bago sila lagpasan ni Mackenyu at sa pagtalikod nito, hindi niya nakita kung paanong mas naging malungkot ang mga mata.

“Sino ‘yon?” Tanong ni Mackenyu nang maiwan silang dalawa.

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang isasagot at dahil sa katagalan na hindi pa rin siya nagsasalita, Macken reckons na baka may pinakisuyo lang sakaniya. 

“Breakfast na tayo?”

But he shakes his head. “Sorry, antok na ako. Next time nalang.”

Tumango naman si Macken. “Okay. Ako nalang. Pahinga ka na.”

Naghiwalay na sila ng landas, opposite way. Konting lakad, pinagmasdan ni Chanyeol ang corridor na dinaanan ni Baekhyun.

Gusto naman talaga niyang kausapin. Natameme lang siya kanina.  _ Sayang, hindi tumagal  _ ang usapan nila.

  
  
  
  


Sa mga sumunod na araw, madalas makasalubong ni Chanyeol si Mackenyu kaya isang umaga ay pinagbigyan na niya ito, they ate breakfast together bago siya bumalik sa kabina.

“Parang matamlay ka?” 

Marami na ngang nagsasabi non sakaniya magmula nang muli nyang makita si Baekhyun na hindi na niya muling nasilayan pagkatapos ng aksidente nilang pagkikita sa balcony. 

Imposibleng wala naman na ‘yon. Hindi pa muling humihinto ang barko.

“Matamlay?” Chanyeol frowns kahit pa pang-ilan na si Macken na nagsabi ‘non. Hindi naman talaga siya matamlay na parang may sakit. Kung ikukumpara lang sa nakasanayan ng tao sakaniya. “Hindi ah. Ngayon lang siguro kasi galing trabaho. Puyat pa ‘ko.”

“Parang di ka naman ganyan. Ngayon lang talaga.” Sabi ni Macken na binalewala nalang din ang napansin dahil naisip nitong baka he is just overthinking. 

Pagkatapos kumain, dumiretso na si Macken sa duty samantalang umuwi naman na si Chanyeol sa cabin. Naglinis siya ng katawan, nagbihis, at saka sumalampak sa kama. Nakatupi ang dalawa niyang braso at nakapailalim sa unan. Doon siya nakahiga habang nakatitig sa ceiling. Mabuti at wala si Minseok. Kung sakali ay baka pinuna rin nito ang pagbabago sa mood niya nitong mga nakaraan.

Iisa lang naman kasi ang nasa isip niya. Si  _ Baekhyun.  _ Sino pa ba?

Maraming tumatakbo sa isip niya katulad nalang ng kung ano ang nangyari dito for the past two years. Kahit naman kasi Facebook friends sila, they never chat, at katulad lang din siya ni Baekhyun pagdating sa paggamit ng social media, sobrang limited lang ng post na hindi talaga makakakuha ng impormasyon patungkol sa nangyayari sa buhay. Hindi na rin niya binuksan ang Instagram account magmula nang makaalis ng Pilipinas. Pero hindi porket hindi na sila muling nag-usap kahit sa Facebook man lang, hindi ibig sabihin he never attempted.

Of course, he did. Many times. Dumating sa puntong isesend nalang niya, kumpleto na ang message, buburahin pa niya.

_ Natatakot kasi siya. _ Oo, hanggang ngayon takot siya pero hindi na sa parehong dahilan kagaya ng sinabi niya rito noong huli nilang pagkikita kundi dahil natakot siya at baka ayaw nitong makausap siya kaya nga ngayon ay naiinis siya sa sarili.

Tanga nalang ang magsasabing ayaw siyang makausap ni Baekhyun samantalang ito pa nga ang nangamusta pero bakit naduduwag pa rin siya?

Dahil ba ngayong muli silang nagkita, naging mas malinaw ang agwat ng estado nilang dalawa?

Ito nanaman. Empleyado nanaman siya sa lugar kung saan  _ panandaliang  _ mananatili si Baekhyun.

Sa huli, nakatulog si Chanyeol dala na rin ng pagod. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pagkagising, he did his usual routine at pumasok nanaman.  _ Paulit-ulit nalang. _

Minsan talaga kahit gaano pa kamahal ng isang tao ang ginagawa, hindi maiiwasang mabore lalo na kung walang bago but that’s what he thought kasi sa kalagitnaan ng paggawa ng drinks, tinawag siya ng manager ng bar and turns out andon pala ngayon ang VIP passengers na nameet niya sa restaurant noong nakaraan.

“Here he is. His name is Chanyeol.” Introduce sakaniya ng manager.

He politely greeted everyone. “Pinoy?” Tanong ng isang lalaki na sa pagkakatanda niya ay nakapwesto sa gitna ng mahabang mesa sa buffet. Si Baekhyun ang pinakamalapit sa pwesto nito katulad nalang ulit ngayon. Oo, andon si Baekhyun and for the first time simula noong sa restaurant, he smiled at the letter na hindi napigilan at ngumiti rin pabalik.

“Opo.” Sagot ni Chanyeol sa tanong.

“We all liked the cocktail you mixed for us, especially Baekhyun here..” Sabi nito at inakbayan si Baekhyun na tinignan ang sariling balikat kung saan dumapo ang kamay ng lalaki bago muling ibalik ang tingin sakaniya pero hindi na niya ‘yon nakita ‘cause he darted his eyes at somewhere else when he saw the skinship. 

“Thank you so much, sir.” He says.

“Mamaya lalapit kami sa bar. Make us try something new.”

Pagkatapos non ay bumalik na si Chanyeol sa pwesto. Nakatitig siya sa kawalan pero sa paningin ng iba ay mukhang tinutunaw ang shaker nang mahina siyang sikuhin ni Jongin.

“Ano ‘yon? May pinakilala bang chic sayo si sir?”

“Chic.” He hisses. “Dyan ka magaling.”

“Sisiw lang alam ko.” Sagot ni Jongin at saktong may dumating na guest kaya hinarap na muna nito habang bakante naman si Chanyeol. Nakasandal lang siya sa counter, nakatalikod sa mga tao when someone came. Umupo ito sa bar stool bago sabihing, “Is there anything the best bartender wants to recommend?”

At hindi na kailangan pang humarap ni Chanyeol upang malamang kung sino ang nagsalita. Boses palang, kilala na niya. Hindi na niya ‘yon nakalimutan ever since he first heard it.

He turns around and sees Baekhyun smiling at him. Simpleng ngiti lang pero sapat na para mabuhay ang dugo sa tiyan niya.

“Ano? Wala?”

“M-meron!” Mabilis na sagot niya at saka kinuha sa ilalim ng counter ang menu nang hindi inaalis ang tingin kay Baekhyun at saka iyon inabot. “Lahat ‘yan okay at tingin ko magugustuhan mo.”

Pero hindi ‘yon tinignan ni Baekhyun. “I heard Mr. Chanyeol Park is famous for his own recipe. I want one of those.”

Tumango siya at hindi napigilang mapangiti. “Sige sige. Just wait there,  _ sir. _ I’ll prepare your drink.”

At ginawan na nga ito ni Chanyeol. Medyo nakakalimutan ang mga sunod na gagawin samantalang kabisadong-kabisado niya ang lahat sa bar pero masisisi ba siya kung nakatingin ngayon sakaniya ang isang  _ Baekhyun Byun  _ na binantayan ang buong kilos niya. He lets out an awkward laugh when he gives Baekhyun the cocktail. “Try it. It’s one of  _ my  _ best.”

Baekhyun mutters a “thanks.” At saka uminom. Napapakunot naman ang noo ni Jongin na nasa kanan ni Chanyeol na kanina pa nakikinig.

_ Pinoy? Alam ang buong pangalan niya? Sino naman kaya ‘yon? _

Sa pagkakaalam kasi ni Jongin, walang sinasabihan si Chanyeol ng buo niyang pangalan kahit pa maraming nagtatanong and for  _ that _ customer to mention his full name means  _ something. _

Kating-kati na si Jongin magtanong ngunit mukhang wala pang balak umalis si Baekhyun na naubos na ang unang binigay ni Chanyeol.

“I like it. Isa pa. Iba naman.”

At binigyan ulit ito ni Chanyeol. Ganun ang nangyari hanggang sa pumang-apat si Baekhyun at pumangalumbaba na ito sa counter, mapungay ang mga mata.

“Another one.”

Pero umiling na si Chanyeol. Dalawa sa binigay niya ay may small amount ng absinthe. Kung mahina ang iinom, talagang tatamaan kaagad lalo pa’t alcoholic ang content ng apat na binigay niya.

“Sorry,  _ sir _ , pero hindi kita pwedeng hayaang malasing.”

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Baekhyun dahil don. “And why is that? Do I look like a minor to you?”

Gusto sanang sabihin ni Chanyeol na oo dahil ang  _ cute _ nito pero hindi ginawa.  _ That would be weird, wouldn’t that?  _

“Hindi sa ganun,  _ sir, _ pero mukhang mahina-”

“So you are looking down on me now..” Baekhyun says. Bago pa niya masabi na hindi, may isa pa uling napuna si Baekhyun. “And  _ sir _ ? Didn’t I tell you-” Confirmed. May tama na nga ito. Halata naman ding hindi talaga palainom. 

Kinabahan si Chanyeol doon. Baka marinig ni Jongin at hindi siya nito tatantanan ngunit hindi na natapos pa nito ang sinasabi dahil may dumating sa may likuran ni Baekhyun at dahan-dahan itong pinatayo saka inalalayan.

Yung lalaking kumausap ‘yon sakaniya kanina. Hindi rin nakareklamo si Baekhyun nang makita kung sino iyon.

_ “Sir..” _ sabi nito.

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Chanyeol. So boss ni Baekhyun?

“Let’s go. Wala ka nang kasama dito. Everyone is leaving,”

At walang pag-aalinlangan na sumama si Baekhyun. Pinulupot ng lalaki ang braso sa bewang nito at saka sila naglakad palayo. 

Muling bumagsak ang mood ni Chanyeol at sumandal nalang ulit siya kagaya ng kaninang pwesto noong hindi pa dumadating si Baekhyun hanggang sa hindi nagtagal ay siniko siya ni Jongin.

“Nuyon, ha? Bakit kilala ka ‘non? Sino ‘yon?”

Pero wala talaga siya sa mood. He just shakes his head. “Banyo lang ako saglit.” He says kahit hindi naman talaga para lang makatakas sa pang-uusisa ni Jongin.

The next morning, pabalik siya sa cabin afterhis shift nang makasalubong niya ang nag-iisang si Baekhyun. Ilang oras na ang nakalipas. Malamang ay nakakuha na ito nang maayos na tulog. Hindi naman marami ang ininom kaya baka hindi tinamaan ng hangover. Sadyang mabilis lang nahilo.

Huminto ito sa harapan niya. Naghintay siya kung ano sasabihin. “Thank you.. Last night.” sabi nito. “And sorry if I acted as if we were  _ friends. _ ” Halatang nag-aalangan ito kung dapat bang sabihin ‘yon but at the end narinig pa rin ni Chanyeol.

He’s gonna admit. Medyo masakit ‘yon. Hindi lang ang nasimulan nila ang nasira noong pinili niya ang pangarap niya kundi pati na rin ang  _ pagkakaibigan  _ nila.

“Hindi, wala ‘yon.” Ang sagot niya.

Mukhang hindi na talaga sila makakapag-usap nang maayos. Mukhang hanggang ganito nalang.

Wala nang nagsalita after that. Ramdam na ramdam ang awkwardness sa paligid. 

Tumango si Baekhyun. Parang may gusto pa itong sabihin pero sa huli ay nagpaalam nalang and they pass by each other. Chanyeol sighs at paliko na sa daan papuntang cabin nang tawagin siya muli nito.

Baekhyun is biting his lower lip. Mukhang bothered.

“Ano kasi..” Lumapit ito uit.

“Ano ‘yon?” Curious na tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Ayoko sanang manghimasok.. Hindi ko alam kung anong  _ relasyon niyo  _ pero halata namang higit pa sa friendship since ano..” Paputol-putol pa ito. Parang nagdadalawang isip kung dapat ba talagang sabihin sakaniya samantalang litong-lito naman siya kasi hindi niya makuha ang sinasabi nito.  _ Relasyon? Higit pa sa pagkakaibigan? Sino?  _ “Lagi ko kayong nakikitang magkasama. Hindi mo na kailangang malaman kung paano. Talagang nakikita ko lang kayo since I am usually just lurking around the place. Ayun nga, kanina paglabas ko nakita ko  _ siya _ lumabas din from another room. Mukhang nagpalit ng sheets and he was talking with someone. He was not wearing an earphone kaya unintentionally ko ring narinig ‘yung sinabi nung nasa kabilang linya. They exchanged  _ I love yous  _ and I don’t think friends lang sila or family.. They call each other  _ babe. _ ”

Mas lalong nahilo si Chanyeol.  _ Ano? _ Lasing pa rin ba si Baekhyun?

Bago pa niya matanong kung sino ang tinutukoy niyo dahil wala talaga siyang idea nang may matanaw ito sa likuran niya. Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide.

“I-I’m sorry. I am just worried about you. I mean, kahit sino naman, diba? No one wants to be cheated on. I think it’s better if you guys talk. Mauna na ako.” Nagmamadaling sabi nito at saka umikot na at mabilis naglakad.

Napagtanto lang ni Chanyeol kung sino ang tinutukoy ni Baekhyun nang may humawak sa balikat niya.

“Huy!”

Si Macken. At nang maprocess ang lahat ng sinabi ni Baekhyun, hindi napigilang mapangiti ni Chanyeol na parang tanga.

Hindi na kailangang magtanong pa dahil malinaw na malinaw na.

_ Baekhyun thinks he’s in a relationship with Mackenyu. _

“Huy, bat nangingiti ka dyan? Parang namumukhaan ko ‘yung kausap mo na ‘yon ah!” Nginuso pa ni Macken si Baekhyun na mas lumalayo hanggang sa hindi na nila ito natanaw. Sa laki at haba ba naman ng barko. “Yun yung kausap mo nung nakaraan. Pinopormahan mo ba ‘yon?”

“Pinormahan.” Bulong niya na hindi narinig ni Macken.

“Ano?”

“Wala.” Umiling si Chanyeol. He is not sure if Baekhyun wants people to know ang namagitan sakanila kaya kahit pa pinagkakatiwalaan niya si Macken, pati na rin si Jongin na nakailang tanong na, hindi niya sinabi. Malaki ang respeto niya kay Baekhyun. “Sige, una na ko. Magpapahinga muna ‘ko.”

Pero nang makahiga sa kama matapos makapaglinis, hindi pa siya kaagad nakatulog. Para siyang tangang nginingitian ang ceiling ng kabina.

_ Baekhyun, you drive someone crazy. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next shift ni Chanyeol, naiba ang oras ng trabaho ni Macken. Nalaman niya ‘yon dahil andon ito sa bar kasama ang ibang mga kaibigan.

“Big time ka ah?” Pagbibiro ni Jongin dito.

“Anong big time?” Sabi ni Macken, “Makikigulo kami rito. Di kami magtetable. Pang-isang buwang sahod ko na ‘yon.” Nagtawanan silang lahat including Chanyeol. Relate na relate. Ayun, nakigulo nga sila. Tatlo lang naman sila Macken kaya Chanyeol and Jongin let them. Hindi naman actually nang-istorbo kaya ayos lang. Hindi rin naman sila nakapang-duty na damit kaya safe na safe. 

Busyng-busy ang dalawang bartender ngayon. 

In two days kasi, embarkation nanaman. Magpapalit na ng pasahero at hindi maiwasang isipin ni Chanyeol na dalawang araw nalang din ang itatagal ni Baekhyun sa iisang lugar kasama siya pagkatapos ‘non ay maghihiwalay nanaman sila at malaki ang chance na magkita pang muli. Hanggang ngayon wala pa rin silang napag-uusapan bukod sa nangyari dalawang taon o kaya ba wala ay dahil himdi naman na kailan pa?  _ Baka siya nalang ang naghihintay, umaasang mauungkat pa. _ He doesn’t even know kung single ba si Baekhyun ngayon at kung hindi,  _ ano naman ngayon, diba? _ Baekhyun is an adult. May sarili itong isip. Alam nito ang tama at mali and it is not like mali kung makikipagrelasyon ito dahil unang-una, kailan may ay  _ hindi nagkaroon ng sila. _

Sakaniya pa nga nanggaling na hindi pwede, diba?

Hindi rin niya alam kung bakit ba ang likot likot ng utak niya ngayong nagkita silang muli, na kung bakit kahit anong gawin niya, eventually papasok at papasok si Baekhyun sa isip niya.

Para bang hindi siya matahimik. 

Kasalukuyan siyang nagcoconcentrate sa pag-mix drink when he heard a someone shrieked. Si Macken.

Nasa kanang banda niya lang ito kanina sa labas ng bar pero ngayon wala na. Sinundan niya ng tingin kung saan nangyayari ang kaguluhan at napahinto nalang sila ni Jongin nang makita kung paanong sinuntok ni Macken sa mukha ang isang lalaki.

Agad-agad siyang nagpunas ng kamay at nag-excuse saka lumapit sa kaibigan, sinundan siya ni Jongin.

“Anong nangyayari?” He asks, holding Mackenyu by the shoulder.

“Yang gago na ‘yan, eh! Manyak! Namimisil ng pwet! Huy, hindi kita type! Mukha kang kumag. Huwag kang feelingero!” Dinuro pa ito ni Mackenyu kahit na sobrang confused ng mukha ng foreigner na sinuntok nito sa mukha dahil hindi maintindihan ang language. Nakahawak pa rin ito sa pisnging nabangasan.

Nagtayuan ang halos lahat at pinanonood ang pangyayari.

“Tama na.” Sabi niya at hinila si Macken papunta sa likuran niya. Siya ang humarap sa lalaki. Inaawat din ito ng mga kasama dahil nagagalit na. May mga bouncer na ring dumating.

“Could you please say something I’d understand? And I already said sorry. I thought you were the guy I was just making out with. I apologized but instead of acknowledging it, you punched me on the face.”

“You are the wrong one here, sir.” Pagsingit ni Chanyeol. “Don’t justify your actions. Just simply apologize for being a perverted jerk.” And obviously, hindi ‘yon nakatulong.

The guy went berserk. Buti nalang at may mga security. Inaawat din ng mga kasama. Dinuro siya nito at saka tinignan mula ulo hanggang paa bago sa mata ulit. “You’re just a bartender here! Go back to your place and stop intervening! Why are you so mad? Are you perhaps his boyfriend?” The guy looks over his shoulders, kay Macken. Matangkad din ito kagaya niya. “If so, let me tell you this.. he is so  _ fuckable _ .” Pangbubwisit nito dahilan para tuluyang magalit si Chanyeol at may dudugo talaga ang ilong at puputok ang labi kung hindi lang kaagad napigilan. Pumagitna na si Jongin. “Tama na. Tama na. Pre, tama na. Walang magandang maidudulot ang init ng ulo. Tama na.”

Ilang minuto ang lumipas, naging normal muli ang takbo sa bar. Napalabas na ang lalaki at lahat ng kasama nito. Medyo kumalma na si Chanyeol na dinala muna sa locker room. Si Jongin ang namahala sa bar. Pinagsasabihan ngayon ng manager si Chanyeol. Pati si Macken ay nandoon, nagsosorry pero hindi naman galit si Chanyeol. Wala naman itong kasalanan. Nagsorry nalang din si Mackenyu sa manager ng bar bago ito iwan kasama ni Chanyeol.

“Naiintindihan kita. Kaibigan mo si Mackenyu at totoong mali naman ‘yung ginawa ng guest pero Chanyeol..” Bumuntong hininga ang manager na si Junmyeon. “Pasahero pa rin ‘yon. Paano nalang kung magreklamo ‘yon at ipatanggal ka? Kayo ni Macken? Mawawalan kayo ng trabaho. Wala tayo sa Pilipinas, hindi tayo sisimpatyahan dito, patatalsikin pa tayo.”

Nakayuko lang si Chanyeol habang pinagsasabihan. He knows. Maling init ng ulo ang pinaiiral. 

“Mabuti nalang at hindi mo nasaktan. Kay Macken naman, mukhang kaya pang pag-usapan kasi siya ang nabastos pero ikaw, tandaan mong kahit kaibigan ka pa, nasa trabaho kayo at wala kang karapatang makisali. Makiawat ka, hindi makipag-away. Malaki ang pagkakaiba ‘non.”

“Sorry, sir.” Mahinang sabi niya.

Tinapik lang ni Junmyeon ang braso niya. “Bumalik ka na lang sa pwesto mo kapag ayos ka na. Kung bukas bumalik dito ‘yon, maalala mo sanang magpakumbaba. Kasama ‘yon sa trabaho natin.” At umalis na ito.

Chanyeol clenched his fist. Hindi na dahil sa nangyari kanina kundi dahil sa katotohanang kahit gaano kamali ang isa tao, basta talaga may pera, sila pa rin ang tama sa mata ng iba, ng karamihan.

Ang unfair ng buhay.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinaumagahan, hindi pa nakakaramdam ng antok si Chanyeol kaya nagstay na muna siya sa bakanteng balcony at pinagmasdan kung paano humampas ang mahinang alon sa dagat. 

Tahimik lang siya, mag-isa. Wala rin kasi gaanong tao sa part na ‘yon kapag umaga hanggang sa maramdaman niyang may tumabi sakaniya. Tinignan niya ‘yon and his heart leapt when he saw who it was. 

Hindi kagaya niya, hindi siya nito tinignan kundi ay ginaya lang ang pagtitig niya sa tubig kanina. 

Mabagal ang takbo ng barko.

“He’s lucky.” Kumunot ang noo niya nang bigla itong magsalita. “ _ Your boyfriend _ .” And finally, nilingon siya nito. “I was there. Last night. I saw how you protected him.” Ngumiti ito pero hindi umabot sa  _ malulungkot  _ na mata at may idinugtong pa. Hindi pa pala tapos ang nais sabihin. “Grabe. Napahanga mo ako. Naintindihan ko rin kung bakit hindi ka naniwala sa sinabi ko. Alam ko kasi I’ve been there at mas pipiliin mo talagang maniwala sa taong mahal mo kaysa sa kahit sino. Ang galing mo, Chanyeol. I am amazed at how much you can do for and give to the _ person you love. _ Hindi lang sakaniya kundi pati sa family mo. Nasaksihan ko ‘yon two years ago. Ang swerte nila. Swerte sila kasi may taong higit na nagmamahal sakanila.  _ Swerte sila kasi may Chanyeol sila. _ ” Nanginig ang boses ni Baekhyun pagkasabi ng dulo.

Gusto sanang sabihin ni Chanyeol na si Baekhyun din swerte pero hindi niya ginawa. Isa pa, mukhang may kailangan siyang linawin. 

Ayaw niya sa iniisip ni Baekhyun. Ayaw niyang iniisip nitong boyfriend niya si Macken dahil hindi. At mas lalong mali na wala siyang tiwala kay Baekhyun kaya hindi niya ito pinaniwalaan.

“Hindi ko siya boyfriend.” Sa hinaba-haba ng sinabi ni Baekhyun, iyon ang narinig nitong sagot mula sakaniya. 

Napahinto si Baekhyun. “Huh?”

“Kaibigan ko lang si Macken at walang mali doon sa narinig mo nung may kausap siya. Boyfriend niya ‘yon. Nasa Pinas. Kakilala ko rin. Naging tropa ko dahil sakaniya. Hindi ko boyfriend si Macken.” Tignan niya ito. Gulat na gulat ang mukha at halatang nahiya sa mga binitawang salita. He smiles before saying,  _ “Single ako, Baekhyun.” _

At namula ito nang marinig iyon.

Mahina siyang natawa at muli nalang tumingin sa karagatan para mabawasan kahit konti man lang ang pagkailang ni Baekhyun. “Bakit mo ba kasi inisip ‘yon? Ni wala ngang makapagparamdam sakin ng kakaiba simula nang dumating ako rito.  _ Ngayon nalang ulit. _ ”

“What… do you mean?”

Yumuko siya at huminga nang malalim bago ito muling tignan. Inaantay ni Baekhyun ang sunod niyang sasabihin. “Magsisinungaling ako kung sasabihin kong hindi ako naattract sa iba rito, hindi ako bato na walang emosyon, pero hanggang doon lang ‘yon. Iba pa rin talaga  _ noon. _ Two years ago, natatandaan mo? Iba kapag andyan ka. Pag ikaw ‘yung nasa harap, kausap, katabi, at  _ kayakap. _ ” His voice quivered, too.

Namuo naman ang luha sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. “Chanyeol…”

Maski tuloy siya, naluluha na. He laughs at pinunasan ang namamasang mata.

“Ano ba ‘yan! Ngayon na nga lang ulit tayo nag-usap nang ganito, mag-iiyakan pa tayo.” He says. Hindi nagsalita si Baekhyun and he used that time to gather up all his courage bago muling nagsalita. “ _ I’m sorry. _ ” Punong-puno ‘yon ng emosyon. Dalawang salita. Sapat upang bumaha ang luha ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi mo naman kailangan sabihin ‘yan. Diba, nag-usap tayo? Naiintindihan ko at kung sakaling hindi ‘yon ang naging desisyon, alam kong pagsisisihan ko ring hindi natin ginawa ang tama.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun. Pulang-pula ang mukha nito. Maski siya na pinipigilan ang pagbagsak ng luha. “You were right. Tamang unahin ang sarili. Because of your decision, I realized you don’t deserve someone who hasn't fully moved on. Hindi ko mabibigay sayo ang mga kailangan mo at gusto ko kung may sakit pa rin ng nakaraan sa puso ko at sa ginawa natin, nagawang gumaling ng sugat sa puso ko.  _ Hindi ako muling makakabangon kung hindi dahil sayo. _ ”

Sobrang bigat but at the same time gumagaan.

“Pero kung magaling na ‘yang sugat sa puso mo, bakit malungkot pa rin ang mga mata mo, Baek?”

At doon, nagawang sabihin ni Baekhyun ang bagay na araw-araw niyang nararamdaman simula nang umalis siya ng Baguio at hindi na muling bumalik. Iyon din ang gustong-gusto nitong sabihin nang muli silang magkita. “ _ Kasi may kulang.  _ Gumaling ang sugat pero hindi ibig sabihin hindi na masakit, hindi ibig sabihin kumpleto na ako.” Ang sabi nito. “ _ Kasi wala ka. _ Because I miss you everyday.”

Nagkatitigan sila. Walang ibang nakita si Chanyeol sa mga mata ni Baekhyun kundi labis na pangungulila.

Saglit siyang tumingin sa taas, he exhales. “Bahala na. Hindi na katulad noon, matapang na ako ngayon.” He says before pulling Baekhyun for a hug.

Isang yakap na sobrang higpit. Just like that, Baekhyun’s back in his arms.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mabilis na lumipas ang mga araw hanggang sa embarkasyon nanaman. 

Baekhyun wanted to stay, to extend, pero hindi naman lahat ng kagustuhan ng isang tao ay pwede.

Malungkot din si Chanyeol ngayong aalis na ito pero wala naman siyang magagawa. Noong nakapag-usap sila, napag-alaman niya na kaya pala nasa cruise ship si Baekhyun pati ang boss nito at iba pang kasamahan was because they closed a deal with the company where Chanyeol is working. Ang publishing company na kung saan nagtatrabaho si Baekhyun ang magcocover ng lahat para sa papalapit na 50th anniversary and Baekhyun is one of the representatives since he’s the editor-in-chief. Ang team nito ang mamahala sa lahat ng content magiging content ng magazine.

In addition to that, nakarating ang usapan nila nang magtanong si Chanyeol kung si Baekhyun ba ay hindi single since sinabi niya siya, oo, and his theory was right all along. Halata naman kasi. nalaman din ni Chanyeol na matagal na palang pumoporma ang boss ni Baekhyun dito at minsan na ring nag confess but Baekhyun rejected kasi hindi naman nito gusto at alam nitong una palang ay wala nang pag-asa.

Konting catch up bago sila naghiwalay na si Baekhyun ang nag-insist dahil alam nitong galing pa ng shift si Chanyeol kaya kahit ayaw pa niyang bumalik sa cabin dahil hindi nanaman niya alam kung ano ang mangyayari sa oras na maghiwalay sila, sinunod nalang niya ito and all his worries were vanished when Baekhyun acted friendly around him. Ilang beses din kasi silang nagkita. Pumunta pa ito muli sa bar. Kahit papano, gumaan ang loob ni Chanyeol. At least hindi na sila katulad noong unang meeting nila sa barko na nag-iiwasan at nagkakailangan. Hindi na rin muling binring up pa ni Chanyeol na inakala ni Baekhyun na may relasyon sila ni Macken dahil baka mahiya lang ito at umiwas nanaman.

Sa ngayon, kuntento na siya sa kung anong napag-usapan nila noong isang araw kahit pa medyo malabo ang resulta.

Ngayon, pababa na si Baekhyun ng barko together with his colleague.

Gising na gising si Chanyeol kahit wala pang tulog galing sa bar. 

They met at the same balcony where they talked the other day.

“Paano... I think this is a goodbye.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun. 

May sigla na sa mga mata nito hindi tulad noong hindi pa sila nakakapag-usap. Siguro pareho lang sila ng nararamdaman. Parang nabunutan ng tinik sa dibdib dahil aminin man nila sa mga sarili nila o hindi, kahit nagkaintindihan dalawang taon ang lumipas, masakit ‘yon. Mabigat ang mga iniwan nilang alaala sa isa’t-isa.

Ngumiti siya. Hindi niya maiwasang malungkot and he knows ganun din si Baekhyun.

“Baek, let’s go!” Narinig nilang pagtawag dito ng isa sa mga colleague na kasama sa cruise ship.

“Susunod na.” Sagot naman ni Baekhyun saka siya binalingan muli ng tingin.

“Thank you, Chanyeol. I wish you happiness.” Sabi nito at aalis na sana upang sumunod sa mga kasama nang mapicture ni Chanyeol sa utak niya kung ano ang pagdadaanan niya sa oras na palagpasin nanaman niya ang pangalawang pagkakataong binigay sakaniya. He held Baekhyun by the wrist. Napatigil ito at saka siya nilingon ulit.

He takes a deep breath and gathers up all his courage to speak. “Uuwi ako pagkatapos ng tatlong buwan. Kung mahihintay mo sana-” 

Hindi na niya kailangan pang matapos ang sinasabi para makuha ni Baekhyun ang nais niyang iparating. Hindi naman ito tanga. Sadyang unexpected lang ang ginawa nito. Cupped his cheeks and the next thing he knew, they were kissing. Mabilis lang naman. Smack lang.

Nagulat ang mga nakakita including Baekhyun’s colleagues pero wala na itong pakielam and so he is.

“I was wrong. This is not a goodbye.” Ang sabi nito. Tumango siya. “I’ll see you after three months. Let’s work things out by that time.  _ Slowly but surely. _ ”

And with that, tuluyan nang bumaba si Baekhyun at naglakad kasama ang mga workmate na tanong nang tanong hanggang sa nawala na ito sa paningin ni Chanyeol.

Saglit siyang natulala and eventually smiled. 

Ngayon nalang siya ulit naging masaya nang ganun and it is all because of the same person na unang nagparamdam non sakaniya- Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Days, weeks, and months are slowly passing by. Ganun yata talaga kapag may inaanticipate kang bagay. Mas bumabagal ang takbo ng oras, mas nakakainip ang bawat minuto, tumatagal ang paglipas ng ilang segundo pero siguro sinadyang ganun para sa oras na dumating ang bagay na hinihintay mo, mas masarap dahil mas sabik ka.

Katulad nalang ni Chanyeol ngayon. Last night na niya sa barko at bukas ay flight na niya pauwi sa Pilipinas. Makakasama na niya ulit ang pamilya, makikita ang ibang mga kaibigan, at higit sa lahat ay maitutuloy na kanila ni  _ Baekhyun. _

For the past three months, walang message, walang tawag, walang form of communication ni isa. Andon ang lungkot, ang takot na baka sa pag-uwi niya ay hindi pala siya nahintay ni Baekhyun lalo pa’t ang huli nilang pag-uusap ay noong araw ng alis nito pero naniwala si Chanyeol at hanggang ngayon ay nagtitiwala siya. 

_ Kung masaktan, edi masaktan.  _ Basta sa huli wala siyang pagsisisihan dahil sinunod niya ang pinaniwalaan ng puso niya.

Test na rin siguro ‘yon sa mga sarili nila dahil ang muli nilang pagkikita after two years ay hindi inaasahan. Paano kung nabibigla lang pala sila at dala lang ng bugso ng damdamin ang mga nasabi noong muli silang nag-usap? Ang sabi nga ni Baekhyun,  _ slowly but surely _ . Maraming posibilidad at sa huling pagkakataon, pinili nilang pakinggan maigi ang sinasabi ng mga puso para sa pagdating ng panahon, sapat na ang oras na ibinigay nila para sa mga sarili nila at handa na nila itong ibahagi sa isa’t-isa. At ang  _ panahon  _ na ‘yon ay mangyayari sa oras na makatapak muli si Chanyeol sa sariling bansa.

“Ingat, pre. Sana all uuwi na. Pahinga naman.” Ang sabi ni Jongin. May limang buwan pa kasi ito.

“Pag-alis mo naman, ako naman ang babalik. Wish mo lang iisang barko ulit tayo kasi baka mamiss mo ako masyado.”

Pabiro nitong sinuntok ang braso niya. Nagpaalam na rin siya kay Kyungsoo at Macken. Sabay ang flight nila ni Yixing. Okay rin ‘yon. Hindi siya maiinip mag-isa.

“Balitaan mo nalang kami kapag napasagot mo na.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Napailing si Chanyeol. Mabilis kumalat ang chismis noong hinalikan siya ni Baekhyun at hindi siya tinantanan ng mga kaibigan kaya eventually, napakwento siya pero hindi naman detalyado. Sobrang ikli lang. Bitin na bitin nga ang mga  _ kumag _ kung tawagin niya pero wala, madamot talaga si Chanyeol sa memories. Only for him and Baekhyun daw to keep. Naging cheesy bigla ang bartender na hindi tinatablan ng kahit sinong nag try fumlirt.

“Ingat kayo. Daya. Kami pa talaga ni Kyungsoo iniwan niyo.”

“Oo nga. Gyera ‘yan, Yeol.” Ang sabi ni Yixing.

“Ayos na maggyera kayo basta wag kang maiinlove.” Biro ni Chanyeol. Nalukot ang mukha ni Jongin. “Sa pinsan ko na ‘yon, eh.”

“Gago, confirmed? Nagkwento si Soo?”

Chanyeol and Yixing grinned.

“Ang dadaya niyo!”

“Hindi namin kasalanan kung magkaaway kayo. Matuto kayong magkasundo ngayong uuwi kami ni Chanyeol.” Yixing says.

Kumamot nalang si Jongin sa ulo na parang stress na stress. “Sige na nga. Andyan na ‘yung pipick-up sainyo. Chat chat nalang mga repapips.”

Nag-bro hug sila bago tuluyang iwanan na si Jongin. Malungkot man dahil mamimiss din ni Chanyeol ang barkong ‘to since nasabi na sakaniyang sa iba na ang susunod sa sampa niya, mas nangingibabaw naman ang excitement niya.

Isang araw din ang byahe bago lumapag ang eroplano. Excited tho wala namang susundo, natagalan pa sa bagahe. 

Pagkalabas, sumama na si Chanyeol kay Yixing. Makikituloy muna kasi siya dahil hindi na kayang umuwi pa ng La Union, sa family niya, agad-agad. Gabi rin ang lapag nila kaya mas lalong hindi na magagawa ni Chanyeol. Yixing is glad to help naman. Nag-taxi sila. Taga Novaliches si Yixing. May kalayuan mula sa international airport pero mas malapit naman kumpara sa La Union. Pagdating sa bahay ng mga Zhang, sinalubong si Yixing ng pamilya. Nahihiya at tahimik na nakasunod lang naman siya dito.

“Si Chanyeol. Huwag niyong hingan ng pasalubong ah. Hindi para sainyo ‘yang mga dala niya.” Ang sabi ni Yixing sa mga pamangkin na makukulit.

After dinner, nagpahinga na sila. Ani nito sa pamilya na bukas na maglalabas ng mga pasalubong. 

Inabutan siya ni Yixing ng kumot at unan. Malaki-laki naman ang kama. Kasya sila. Pero napakunot ang noo nito nang mapansing mukhang hindi naman siya nakikinig, busy pa sa phone.

“Hoy! Tinanong ko kung maglilinis ka ba ng katawan o ako muna?”

“Ah,” doon lang niya napansing nagsasalita pala ito. “Ikaw muna, kuya. May ginagawa lang ako.”

Hindi naman mausisa si Yixing lalo na kung ikukumpara kay Jongin kaya hinayaan nalang siya nito. Isa pa, hindi naman na yata kailangang magtanong pa. May hinala na ito sa ginagawa niya at hindi naman ito nagkamali.

Chanyeol is currently composing a message for Baekhyun. Hindi naman makabagbag damdamin. Actually, to inform Baekhyun lang naman ‘yon na nasa Pinas na siya. Noong huling usap kasi nila, sinabi lang niyang three months pero hindi niya sinabi kung kailan ang eksaktong dating niya. Hindi pa rin naman kasi niya alam that time kasi wala pa siyang flight details noon.

Nang matapos, hindi niya sinend. Plano kasi niyang umuwi munang La Union bukas na bukas at sa pagbalik niya ng Manila, si Baekhyun na ang aasikasuhin niya at ayun nga ang nangyari. Kinabukasan, Chanyeol left. Nagpasalamat siya kay Yixing at sa pamilya nito. Hinatid pa nga siya sa sakayan ng bus. Nag-bro hug sila ni Yixing bago siya tuluyang umalis. Ilang oras ang lumipas, he arrived at La Union. Isang jeep nalang at tricycle nalang, nakauwi na siya.

Just as he expected, pinagkaguluhan siya ng mga kapatid niya- este ang mga pasalubong niya. Samantalang sina Mama at Papa Park naman ay kuntento nang safe siyang dumating.

Chanyeol spent two weeks with his family bago siya nagpaalam ditong aalis ulit pero hindi naman ng bansa.

“Aakyat kang Baguio? Dadalawin mo ang lola’t lolo mo?”

But he shakes his head. “May gusto muna po akong sunduin ng Manila bago umakyat ng Baguio.”

Nagkatinginan ang mga magulang niya. “Sunduin? Sino ba ‘yan, ha? Babae?”

Muli, umiling siya. Alam naman ng mga magulang niya. “Lalaki?” Tanong ulit ni Papa Park.

Sa wakas, tumango na siya. “Baka gusto mong idaan muna rito bago mo iakyat ng Baguio. Lalagpasan mo pa kami, eh.”

“Hindi ko po idadaan lang dito.  _ Iuuwi ko na rito. _ ” Pabiro niyang sabi at nag high five sila ng ama. Napapailing si Mama Park. Hindi naman siya sa seryoso ron pero kung sakali, advance na kung mag-isip kung advance, he will let Baekhyun decide kung saan nito gustong mag-stay.

The thought of him planning his future with Baekhyun made him  _ kilig. _

Kinagabihan, sa wakas ay nagawa na niyang isend ang message kay Baekhyun na nagsasabing he’s back at nasa La Union siya. Ngayon nalang muli nabuksan ang chat box nila. Noong huli ay nung magkasama pa sila sa Baguio. Hindi rin nagtagal, nakatanggap siya ng reply.

Para siyang high school kung kiligin. 

_ Baekhyun, iba ka talaga. _

“Nice! Welcome back :)” Ang sagot nito.

“Salamat.” He presses send at kaagad nagtype ng isusunod na mensahe. Kating-kati na siya. “Kailan tayo pwedeng magkita?”

“Kung kailan ka pwedeng lumuwas.”

Pinalipas lang ni Chanyeol ang kinabukasan after that night dahil ayaw naman niyang biglain si Baekhyun at saka siya lumuwas ng La Union. 

Ilang oras nanaman.  _ Ilang oras nalang, ngunit parang napakatagal. _

Nang marinig ang konduktor na nasa Manila na sila, nakaramdam si Chanyeol ng kaba sa gitna ng excitement. Nabuhay ang dugo sa tiyan niya.

_ Konting-konti nalang. _

At sa pagbaba ng bus, there he saw Baekhyun, waiting for him.

Two years ago, naghiwalay sila sa terminal ng bus sa Baguio. Ngayon, muli silang nagkita at sinundo pa siya nito. Terminal din ng bus pero hindi na sa lugar niya kundi sa lugar na nito,  _ ang Manila. _

Baekhyun is smiling hanggang sa makalapit siya. “You’re here.”

“Sabi ko naman sayo..” Ang sabi niya, “Handa na ako. Hindi na ako takot ngayon, Baekhyun.”

At hindi na ito nagpaligoy-ligoy pa, tumalon na upang mayakap siya.

He chuckles and hugs Baekhyun back. Sobrang higpit. Parang ayaw na nilang bumitaw sa isa’t-isa at habang  _ mabilis _ na lumilipas ang bawat segundo, mabilis na ngayon kasi masaya na siya,  _ sila _ , Baekhyun has come to realize.

It is not the place that mend his broken heart dahil panandalian lang naman niya ‘yon naramdaman sa Baguio. It is the person.  _ It is Chanyeol. _ At napatunayan nito ‘yon ngayong oras na ‘to mismo.

_ No matter where you are, if you are not yet ready, the wound will not heal. _ It takes times at iyon ang binigay ni Chanyeol. Hindi lang para magamot nito ang sugat ng kahapon kung hindi para sa sarili rin ni Chanyeol, dahil may gusto pa siyang abutin.

Hindi lang naman si Baekhyun ang may narealize. Si Chanyeol din, nang bumitaw sila sa yakap at hinarap ang isa’t-isa na parang sila lang tao sa lugar. Hindi nila alintana ang iba.

Tinitigan ni Chanyeol ang mga mata ni Baekhyun.  _ Maliwanag. _

Ngayon alam na niya kung bakit kahit ilang beses silang pinagtagpo ng tadhana noon, hindi niya makita ang saya sa mga ‘yon,  _ ngayon lang. _

“Tara na?” Baekhyun asks, beaming.

Chanyeol nods before holding Baekhyun’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ After one year… _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Saan mo ba kasi ako dadalhin? Napuntahan na natin ‘to dati,  _ love, _ eh!” Sabi ni Baekhyun nang mapansing pamilyar ang lugar na pinasukan nila. 

Camp John Hay. Ang lugar kung saan unang tumibok ang puso ni Chanyeol para kay Baekhyun. Noong kinuhaan niya ito ng litrato kasama ang mga bulaklak.

“Bawal bang umulit? Tska hindi natin ‘yon napuntahan dati.”

“May pinalagpas ka pa non? Sa tagal natin sa lugar na ‘to?”

Tumango si Chanyeol at saktong nakarating na sila. Baekhyun frowns.

_ Sementeryo? _

“Huwag mong sabihing magpopropose ka na sa harap ng kung sino mang importante sayo. Wala pa akong kilalang kapamilyang mong wala na ah! Hindi ako mag-yeyes sa lugar na ‘yan!”

Tumawa nang malakas si Chanyeol. “Oo,  _ pakakasalan kita _ pero hindi pa ngayon. Nag-iipon pa ko at hindi talaga mga tao ang nakalibing diyan.”

“Eh, ano? Hayop?”

“Pumasok tayo para malaman mo.”

At wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun. May tiwala naman ito kay Chanyeol.

They entered at naisip ni Chanyeol, oo nga ‘no? Hindi naman niya intensyong hindi dalhin doon si Baekhyun  _ three years ago _ . Sadyang naisip lang niyang the place is nothing much pero ngayong naalala niya, nagkaroon bigla ng  _ dahilan _ .

Ayun ay para tuluyang ibaon sa limot ang lahat ng hindi magagandang nangyari the past years at magsimula ng panibagong memories.

“Welcome to the lost cemetery of negativity where you can select any grave and bury all your negative vibes.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na parang  _ tour guide. _

Hindi napansin ni Baekhyun ang signage kanina. Basta nakita nito ‘yung mga grave kaya akala ay totoong libingan.

“Negative vibes?”

He nods. “Pati na rin lahat ng pangit na memories..  _ three years ago? _ ” 

Pero instead na umagree, Baekhyun shakes his head.

“Our memories  _ here _ three years ago is not something we must bury.” Magsasalita palang siya para mag protest dahil masakit ang pangyayari noon nang dugtungan ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi. “No matter how painful we’ve been through, the experience brought us in each other. Hinding-hindi ko ‘yon ipagpapalit.”

Baekhyun’s words melt his heart kaya bigla niya nalang itong niyakap. Suddenly, umagree siya.  _ Oo nga, bakit hindi niya naisip ‘yon? _

“I love you, Baekhyun.” He says sabay hawi ng malambot nitonh buhok na hinahangin at malapit nang mapunta sa mata.

“I love you.” Punong-puno ng emosyon ang palitan nila ng mga salita and right there and then, in the place full of negativity  _ graves _ , they kissed.

Natawa si Baekhyun after five seconds. Sumandal ito sa dibdib niya.

“You know this is not so romantic, right? We’re literally in a cemetery.”

Natawa rin siya. Oo nga. “Kahit saan nagiging romantic basta ikaw ang kasama ko.”

“Hindi ako kinilig. You’re so corny.” Pang-aasar ni Baekhyun at saka mabilis lumayo at naghabulan sila doon na parang mga bata.

Nagtatawanan lang. Stress free. Pagbigyan na, sa susunod na linggo ay balik nanaman si Baekhyun sa trabaho habang si Chanyeol ay matagal pa naman ang alis.

Yes, hindi siya nag-resign. Dapat, tho. Pero ayaw ni Baekhyun kung ang relasyon lang naman nila ang dahilan. Ani nito, hindi iyon sapat para itigil ni Chanyeol ang nakamit ng pangarap. Isa pa, may tiwala nila sa isa’t-isa and eventually, narealize ni Chanyeol na tama ito.

“Happy ka?” He asks nang pabalik na sila sa bahay ng lolo at lola ni Chanyeol.

_ Bakit pa ba kasi maghohotel, diba?  _ Kung may munting bahay namang matutuluyan kung saan welcome na welcome sila. Hindi lang ang grandparents ni Chanyeol ang masaya kundi pati si Sehun na rin pero mga 25% lang para sakanila ‘yung 75 kasi, pang-sarili dahil at last, sinagot na ito ni Kyungsoo.

Last week lang.

Chanyeol has no idea kung paanong nagligawan basta nalaman nalang niyang mag-jowa na nga. Apparently, si Kyungsoo ang dahilan ng pagluwas luwas ni Sehun sa tuwing bakasyon nito.

“Sobra.” Ang sagot ni Baekhyun.

Nakarating na sila sa labas ng bahay pero hindi pa sila pumasok dahil may nakita raw na shooting star si Baekhyun.

“Ha? Saan?”

“Wala na. Expected mo ba magsstay ‘yon para hintayin kang tumingin?”

Natameme siya.  _ Oo nga naman. _

Baekhyun crosses his arms bago tumitig sa langit.

“ _ Look, love, oh! Ang daming bituin _ .  _ Puno! Walang mapaglagyan. _ ”

“Oo nga, eh.” Ang sagot niya pero hindi kagaya ni Baekhyun na nakatingala, siya nakatitig lang sa mukha nito. 

Hindi man sila pareho ng tinititigan, pareho naman sila ng nakikita.

_ A sky full of stars. _

Nakangiting nilingon siya ni Baekhyun and he did not even flinch nang magkatitigan sila.

“Why?” Tanong nito sakaniya.

Umiling lang siya at saka hinawakan ang kamay nito at naglakad na sila papasok pero bago tuluyang isara ang pinto, sumulyap pa muli si Chanyeol sa langit.

Now that they are together, pwede na  _ nating _ sabihing nahanap na nila ang kulang at matagal nang nawawalang kislap sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. 

_ Chanyeol is the lost star in Baekhyun’s sky. _

**Author's Note:**

> end. sorry kung nadisappoint ka pero ganyan lang talaga. i can't put much sweet scenes as sequel lang naman siya and i do think bagay na ganyan lang ng timpla ng story.
> 
> comments are much appreciated or tweet me @ravencloey! thank you so much.


End file.
